


Музей

by aaliencloud, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliencloud/pseuds/aaliencloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Ген не мог отвести взгляд.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 18





	Музей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021 по командным обсуждениям

Музей Каменного мира возвышался перед Геном чудовищной громадиной, но ни он, ни мокрый январский снег не были причиной дрожи в пальцах, спрятанных в карманах зимнего пальто. Ген ждал старого друга. 

Здание музея одиноко стояло в центре площади, и, если бы не огромное количество людей, снующих вокруг, оно было бы похоже на мемориальное святилище. Ген уже давно потерял счет входящим в его двери. Провожая прохожих усталым взглядом, он заметил в толпе светлую макушку. 

— Кохаку-чан! — Ген поднял руку и помахал, хоть она наверняка и заметила его гораздо раньше, чем он её. — Отлично выглядишь! Современная одежда тебе к лицу. 

Кохаку коротко кивнула и молча достала из кармана куртки темную бейсболку. 

— Как у вас всех дела? — не получив ответа, улыбнулся и продолжил Ген. Он и не заметил, как привык к односторонним беседам. — Как здоровье дедушки Касеки, мне стоит волноваться? Ах! Если я правильно помню, Суйка в этом году выпускается из старшей школы? 

— Почему бы тебе самому не спросить? — не глядя на него, Кохаку натянула кепку. Ген едва заметно поджал губы. 

— Ты знаешь, я не могу. 

Кохаку вздохнула и кивнула, внимательно посмотрев из-под козырька. Наверное, подумал Ген, она ожидала увидеть в нем что-то человеческое. 

— Да, я в курсе, — она разочарованно отвела взгляд. — Знаешь, Хром просил передать, что он ужасно зол на тебя. 

— Хром всегда был вспыльчивым ребенком... — Ген растянул губы в мягкой улыбке. — Полагаю, он так и не научился следить за языком. 

— Он сказал, что тебе нужно перестать притворяться, будто ты тоже... умер в тот день. И что ты эгоист. 

Кохаку выпрямилась и прикрыла глаза. Ген не стал отвечать сразу: он был согласен, но не готов был это признать. Ветер на улице давно затих, но тело пробрала ледяная дрожь. Кохаку всегда была слишком наблюдательной, чтобы спустить эту секундную слабость ему с рук, но он все равно натянул шарф повыше и отвернулся. Знать ответ не хотелось, но Ген спросил: 

— А ты? Ты разделяешь его мнение? 

Холодный взгляд Кохаку пронзал насквозь. Ген заметил, как она сжала кулаки в карманах куртки. 

— Я бы никогда не смогла просить тебя делать вид, будто всё в порядке... Но ты слишком легко от нас отказался. 

— Я отказался не от вас. 

По водостокам тоскливо стекала вода. Случайные прохожие, заинтересованные неловким молчанием, изредка останавливали на них с Кохаку свои взгляды. Ген почувствовал, как в отсыревших ботинках мерзнут ноги. 

— Я знаю, прости, — наконец, сказала Кохаку. — Видимо, я тоже злюсь на тебя. 

— Я почувствовал, — он кивнул и улыбнулся. 

— Давай зайдем внутрь, пока нас не узнали, — Кохаку натянула бейсболку пониже и ушла вперед. Ген, поколебавшись, двинулся следом.

Людей в музее было гораздо больше обычного: что-то про бесплатные посещения и национальный праздник... По крайней мере, что-то такое Ген слышал. Посмотрев на толпу у входа, Кохаку схватила его за уголок пальто и нырнула в поток людей. Она нетерпеливо лавировала между экскурсионными группами, а Ген едва поспевал за ней, не переставая мысленно переспрашивать себя, зачем же он на это согласился.

В первом зале он увидел то, к чему не был готов. Небольшие постройки, печи, макеты первого оплота Королевства Науки — всё казалось настоящим. Краем глаза Ген заметил двухэтажную лачугу с открытой крышей и неожиданно даже для себя затормозил, заставляя Кохаку оглянуться. 

— Как часто ты здесь бываешь, Ген?

Ген не мог отвести взгляд от до боли знакомой экспозиции, хоть и знал, что Кохаку наблюдает за ним.

— Если честно, это мой первый раз, — он неловко посмеялся.

Секундное удивление на её лице сменилось соболезнующим напряжением.

— Тогда тебе стоит приготовиться.

Она жалеет его, вдруг понял Ген. Хмурится, переживает и жалеет. А он совсем этого не хотел.

— Профессиональный фокусник готов задолго до шоу, — он развел руками и усмехнулся.

— Как тебе угодно... — Кохаку раздраженно цокнула языком и направилась в следующий зал.

О нет, Ген и так знал, что дальше будет только хуже. Даже хорошо, что он шел позади — так он мог смотреть на спину Кохаку и игнорировать всё вокруг. Сколько еще залов было до конца?

— Ты живешь один? — наконец, спросила она, позволив поравняться с собой.

В центре комнаты на платформе красовался пластиковый горилло-танк. Как и слова Кохаку, когда-то он предназначался для психологической атаки на противника. Ген усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он никогда не забудет, как однажды он и... как они неслись в бой на танке из бумаги.

— Да. К несчастью, я так и не смог найти соседа себе по душе...

Кохаку посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Есть ли он вообще, человек тебе по душе?

— Был.

Ген прикусил язык. Кохаку поспешно отвела взгляд.

— И чем ты занимаешься в свободное время? Работаешь где-то? — она прибавила шаг, и Ген не успел разглядеть ее лицо.

— Моего запаса драго хватит на три жизни, спасибо дорогому Рюсую... И я еще не готов возвращаться на сцену. Так что я просто...

— Существуешь?

Ген коротко усмехнулся и прикрыл руками лицо:

— Это жестоко, Кохаку-чан!.. — он перевел взгляд куда-то на стенд с фотографиями. — И прямолинейно. Гораздо больше, чем позволено в приличном обществе.

Был какой-то предел в разговоре, когда становилось неловко даже стоять рядом, и сейчас они этого предела достигли. Кохаку больше не задавала вопросов. Они молчаливо шли сквозь выставочные залы и коридоры, лишь изредка оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Все вещи в этих гулких комнатах имели отношение к ним. Все они, даже если каким-то чудом работали, утратили свою практичность, стали декоративным украшением. В этом месте Ген всё время ощущал, будто он должен быть возмущен, и должен не себе, а кому-то другому. Ему.

Ген шумно выдохнул. Люди хотят помнить, хотят знать их историю, и это прекрасно. Должно быть. Нет, точно есть. Просто он не хотел быть похороненным под этой грудой пыльных артефактов и сухих исторических сводок. Истории, описанные на стенах и табличках, были отполированными и обесчеловеченными, словно плохие учебники по истории. В них не было той устремленности, веры в лучшее и ярко-красного пламени, горевшего в его глазах. Этот музей, да и весь мир, был создан заново благодаря ему. А его самого воссоздать не мог никто.

— Тайджу и Юзуриха приходят сюда каждое воскресенье, — вдруг поделилась Кохаку.

Ген почувствовал укол совести.

— Они такие усердные, да? Как и ожидалось от его лучших друзей.

Кохаку остановилась так резко, что они едва не столкнулись. Развернулась, и Ген увидел её злое, слегка покрасневшее лицо. «Заслужил», — тут же подумал он. В конце концов, он будет героически растерзан львом. Гораздо лучше, чем... Его взгляд остановился на макете космического шаттла, стоящего прямо за её спиной. В горле пересохло.

— Я ненавижу, когда ты ведешь себя так!.. Как... Как будто ты сам веришь в то, что говоришь.

На это ему нечего было ответить. Поэтому он промолчал, стараясь не смотреть на неё.

— Пожалуйста, Ген... не ври мне больше сегодня. Сможешь?

Если Ген ответит «хорошо», будет ли это считаться ложью? Он не знал, и потому лишь неуверенно кивнул. Кохаку облегченно выдохнула, и они продолжили идти, шаг в шаг.

— Ген... У тебя возникает это кошмарное чувство по ночам? Как будто ты бы сделал что угодно, чтобы умереть за него? Вместо него. — Ген ничего не ответил. Посмотреть на Кохаку все еще не получалось. — Наверное, ты единственный человек во всем мире, который не стал бы ругать меня за эти слова.

— Это было бы лицемерно, не так ли?

Он скользнул по Кохаку взглядом и заметил, как она кивнула, едва заметно улыбнувшись. 

Желтый свет ламп сменился дневным сумраком. В огромной комнате со стеклянным потолком можно было увидеть тучное серое небо раннего января. Ледяной дождь разбивался о запотевшее стекло с гулким стуком.

— Мы пришли.

Кохаку остановилась перед огромной, словно выбитой из камня статуей. Молча встав рядом с ней, Ген начал жадно разглядывать фигуру в рваном халате из шкур.

— Касеки и Юзуриха проделали отличную работу с его лицом, он... — голос Гена дрогнул. — Выглядит живым.

Послышался всхлип, и Ген силой воли заставил себя перестать смотреть на статую: Кохаку безуспешно терла глаза рукавом. Тихий плач быстро превратился в рыдание взахлёб. Она не сдерживала слёз и не прятала эмоций, пыталась что-то сказать, но оборвалась на полуслове. Её горечь и сожаление выплеснулись наружу всем на обозрение, и в тот момент Ген вдруг осознал, что страшно ей завидует. Но вместе с тем пришло колющее чувство ответственности — нужда утешить, помочь хоть немного. Прямо как в старые времена.

Ген протянул руку и мягко сжал её ладонь, ощущая содрогания и странный, неуместный даже уют. Они простояли так, молча, напротив смелой улыбающейся фигуры, пока музей не опустел.

— На улице совсем стемнело, Кохаку-чан. Думаю, нам пора, — Ген спрятал руку обратно в карман.

— Ген, — Кохаку подняла на него опухшие глаза, — почему ты ни разу не произнёс его имени?

В эту секунду в нём что-то надломилось. Ген не мог улыбаться и обещал быть честным, потому он лишь беспомощно взглянул на неё и ответил:

— Потому что боюсь, что он не отзовётся.


End file.
